gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
K-JAH West
|image = Kjahwest.jpg |size = 250px |location = Blackfield, San Andreas |genre = Jamaican and Reggae |games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |host = Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton}} K-JAH West (stylized as K-JAH Radio West) is a radio station in GTA: San Andreas that plays Jamaican and Reggae music from the late 1980s and early 1990s. The radio station is hosted by Marshall Peters and Johnny Lawton, both of whom are of Jamaican descent. Liberty City's K-JAH radio station is affiliated with K-JAH West. Playlist * Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go To Your Head (1979) * Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell (1979) * Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna Bed (1990) * Buju Banton - Batty Rider (1992) * Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown (1976) * Dennis Brown - Revolution (1983) * Willie Williams - Armagideon Time (1978) * I Roy - Sidewalk Killer (1972) * Toots & The Maytals - Funky Kingston (1972) * Dillinger - Cocaine In My Brain (1978) * The Maytals - Pressure Drop (1970) * The Pliers - Bam Bam (1993) * Barrington Levy - Here I Come (1984) * Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Sound (1990) * Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery (1986) * Max Romeo & The Upsetters - Chase The Devil (1976) Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Harmony - "Don't Let It Go to Your Head" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dennis Brown - "Revolution" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Willi Williams - "Armagideon Time" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Funky Kingston" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dillinger - "Cokane In My Brain" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Pressure Drop" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Pliers - "Bam Bam" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Sound" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "Chase The Devil" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Uptown Yardies have the station logo on their outfits. * This is the favorite station for the San Fierro Rifa. * The song Bam Bam by The Pliers was recorded and released in 1993, while GTA: San Andreas takes place in 1992, resulting in a song that may be anachronistic to the game's setting. Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas